


A Paradox of Olympic Proportions

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Episode: s02e11 Fear Her, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilf and Donna watch the opening ceremonies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Paradox of Olympic Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 216

Wilf sat down beside Donna and turned on the telly. His excitement about the Olympic opening ceremonies turned to shock as a familiar figure appeared on-screen. He watched, open-mouthed, as the Doctor carried the Olympic torch into the arenna.

But how? The last time Wilf had seen him, he'd been dying -- 

"Time-traveler," he muttered to himself.

"What's that, Gramps?" Donna asked. Then she looked back at the screen. "And who's the stringbean supposed to be?"

Wilf thought fast. "There was a lottery to be the one who got to light the flame."

"I think I'm better off with the money."


End file.
